


One Step Forward

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacuzzi doesn't so much mind being bedridden. Not when Nice is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward

Jacuzzi doesn't mind being stuck in bed. Well, he would mind, but Nice is here. Jacuzzi hobles around on his crutches once or twice a day, to the bathroom, or just down the hall to feel a little less bedridden. But Nice is there to sit beside him, and tell him what the gang is doing. She helps him eat, holding the spoon, and she helps him wash his hair. Jacuzzi doesn't know what he would do if he didn't have Nice. Sometimes he thinks he's too much of an idiot, incapable and cowardly, but Nice doesn't believe that. If Nice doesn't beleive it, it isn't true. It makes Jacuzzi want to live up to the person Nice sees him as. Sometimes living up to that winds up with him laid flat in bed. But if Nice is with him, Jacuzzi doesn't care.

She's asleep right now. Jacuzzi finds himself rarely in this position. He's been so tired recovering from his injuries, and the trip to the warehouse. But now, the moon is high and he's awake. Nice is curled against his side. Her head pillowed on his shoulder. Jacuzzi stays very still, so as not to wake her. Nice is beautiful. She always has been, and always will be. If Jacuzzi could could stroke her hair he would, but she's laying on his good arm. They don't spend enough time like this. Well, they've only recently admitted all the obvious things between them. Jacuzzi has always loved Nice, it just took the right time and place to convey it. Maybe they've both always known but were never sure to change things. Change can be scary. This isn't scary at all. This isn't change, it's just one step further toward the truth.

Jacuzzi's contented sigh ruffles Nice's hair and she stirrs. Her eyes slide open to find his. Jacuzzi smiles back at her.  
"You should be asleep." Nice says, but her voice isn't comanding, just contentedly sleepy.  
"Maybe. I like looking at you though." Jacuzzi says honestly. Nice blushes. It is the most beautiful thing Jacuzzi has ever seen. He wiggles his arm around her shoulder, hissing softly at the pins and needles when he shifts it. Nice shyly kisses his shoulder, a brief closemouthed peck. It makes Jacuzzi's heart swell so much with affection he thinks he might burst. He rests his head back against the pillow. He can't see Nice but his mind is full with the soft pressure of her against his side. Their closeness fills the room, comfort and tenderness. Jacuzzi wishes again he could hold her fully in his arms.  
"Soon." Nice whispers and Jacuzzi knows she understands his frustration. Soon he'll be walking without help, and his arm can come out of the sling and then. Then he can hold Nice close just like he wants to.  
"I love you." he says instead. He can feel Nice's answering smile against his neck.  
"I know you do." She answers and squeezes his good hand. They lay like that for a while, quiet and warm. Jacuzzi finds his eyelids drooping closed and doesn't fight it. Nice will be here in the morning. Soon.


End file.
